


watch the rain with me

by Creature of The Shadows (yourlocal_weirdo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fog, Gen, Rain, Symbolism, Symbolism In Weather, Waiting, i guess, prepare for a monologue, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocal_weirdo/pseuds/Creature%20of%20The%20Shadows
Summary: ...The rain's pretty, isn't it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	watch the rain with me

Rain falls in an empty, white void. You search for cover and see a small table with an umbrella and head for it. As you go to sit down, you notice someone else is there.

"Oh, hello. Looking for cover from the rain? You can sit here, if you want."

You glance down to see a chair that wasn't there before. You don't ask questions, you simply sit down.

"Are you waiting for something? I am. You're welcome to wait with me."

You hesitate, then shrug. Chance, you guess. You just kind of... _appeared_ there.

"...It's almost always raining here. That is, if it isn't foggy. It doesn't make much of a difference, though. There isn't a lot to see here. Mind if I ramble? I have a bad habit of doing that when other people are around, but I just wanna make sure its okay with you." 

You turn back from the rain and nod. A voice in the background would be lovely to hear amidst the rain.

"Thanks."

"You know, the rain's kinda pretty. It falls in such an elegant way, and lands so softly, it's such a shame that there's no one around to appreciate it. Except for me, and you. It's pretty, isn't it?"  
  


You look out at the rain, tilt your head, and nod in agreement. You can see the elegance the other person pointed out.

"Yeah... Not a lot of people come around here. Even then, almost no one takes them time to talk to me. Those who do eventually leave for better things. I can't blame them, I'm kind of annoying to be honest."  
  


You look over to contradict them before realizing what chocolatey-dark brown eyes they had. So dark, you could barely distinguish the pupil from the iris. You reach over to comfort them, and told them what you think of their eyes.

"Oh.. oh? Thank you, but they're not really much. Other people's eyes are much prettier. Your eyes themselves are dazzling, I can see the layers like waves leading up to your pupil. Ah, sorry, people tend to find that kind of stuff off-putting."  
  
  
You shake your head, you liked the compliment. The other person chuckled and looked at the sky.

"The rain does go away sometimes, then the fog rolls in and shrouds everything again. I find fog really nice, just the way it covers everything and you can't see a thing, it makes me kinda happy. You think that says something about my personality? Maybe the rain says something, too. I prefer not to worry about things until they come around, like the saying "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it". Is that bad? If I don't think about the future, do you think I'm too reckless? But if I worry too much, I won't be able to enjoy the present and I'll get caught up worrying about the future and everything happening tomorrow when I could be rejoicing today. I focus more on the past then the future anyways."

The other person took their dark brown hair out of her ponytail and began fiddling with it as she talked more and more.

"There used to be many people here. They all liked to talk to me. Even after things changed, and communication got difficult, I still found my way around it. I still invited people to talk here. They'd come over, invite their friends, and we'd all have a good laugh about anything. But then they started talking to their friends more, and ignoring me. Soon, they took their talks to other places, leaving me alone again. I still had one friend, but in an attempt to make myself happy again, I think I pushed him away. I don't want to go back to that world where I'm ignored, but I don't want him to be upset that I left."

She began sniffling and took her glasses to wipe her eyes. The rain fell harder as she began to cry softly.

"..."  
  


"It kinda hurts to be this lonely, but what am I gonna do? The outside world is barred from me. The only life I have now is this. No one ever comes here anymore. You came here by accident, I never invited anyone here. I have to hold out until the bars rust and break away, but I don't think I'll ever make it. The thought of my friends with other friends, not even remembering me, it makes my heart twist and curl. Why can't be good enough? It's my own fault, though. My anti-socialism makes me reluctant to talk to other people and my anxiety stops me from joining conversations with people I want to talk to. My only safe space..."  
  


She looks down at the table and pulls up a small rectangle. A loud, accented voice is coming from it.

"This is my refuge." She smiles. "They're so funny, and so unbothered by everything going on. Even on bad days, they still pop in to say hi. I know they don't do it for me alone, but I like to think they care about me. Their voices make me so happy, and I can't help returning to them when I'm sad." The smile suddenly falls from her face. "One day I'll get sick of them, I know. Then I'll have to find something else to make me happy. I hate that cycle. I wish I could just be happy."

She drops the item and it disappears, the noise silencing. She sinks into her red hoodie, looking something akin to an owl.

"I had this dream once. I was being held, cuddled, and it was warm. It was with someone I loved dearly. It felt so nice, that when I woke up, I thought it was real for a moment. I thought this person was actually real, and that I was genuinely loved. I am, by my family, but I'm talking about a different love. I thought it was real, and when I realized it was just my imagination, I felt the tugs and twists. Of course it isn't real, I don't even like anybody like that, but it still hurt."  
  
  
You reach over and pat her hand. Whether you know that feeling or not, you know she needs comfort.

"I'm sorry to burden you with my problems. You're a stranger, and you were probably having a good day."

You shake your head, it's fine. You knew roughly what you were getting into when you entered this world.

"..."

"It's hard to tell people what's wrong. Most of the time, I tell them it's fine. Other times, I almost get there. Almost. I chicken out at the last moment. I just... I feel like I'm looking for attention when I do it, even when I'm not. How can I even tell them what's wrong if I don't know that myself. I don't know why I'm sad, I just am. Maybe it's my lack of human communication? Even then, how will they fix that? My anxiety and anti-socialism will team up to make sure it's impossible to talk to people. It's hard to find the good in this situation."  
  
  
"Maybe this story doesn't have a happy ending. Not all stories do. I think I'm cursed to this forever. Looking for friends where there are none, looking for happiness when I know I'll drain it all away."

"This is my life now."  
  


"..."

"I want things to go back to the way they used to be. I wish everything wasn't so bad. So bleak. So gray"

She looks up, fully in view now. Dark brown hair and eyes, glasses hiding those birthmarks by her eyes, lightly-tanned body covered in light scars from a multitude of things, a large, red hoodie hiding most of her body. She shakes her head and looks away. 

"You aren't the first person to make it this far. You're probably not even real. No one here ever is anymore. What's your name? Nicole? Alice? Lucas? Terry? It doesn't matter, you're juts a new 'friend' added to the party."

She looks up at the rain, pouring onto the ground loudly. The sun wasn't visible, but still there was light from somewhere.

"..."  
  
  
"When will this get better?" She reaches a hand out to the sky, but pulls it back. "When will the sadness go away? Or will it never leave? All I want is an answer. People talk about the fight and how it was difficult, the journey, their feelings and how they're okay now. How they finally broke that barrier preventing them from telling people what's wrong and got help. But how? How do I do that too?"

"..."  
  
  
"We're gonna be here for a while. Maybe forever. You're welcome to wait with me. It's gonna be uneventful, and rainy, but one day maybe the sun will shine again."

The rain's volume decreases until all that's left is a new, rolling fog. You look over at the girl and decide. You're going to...


End file.
